Super Mario Ultra
Super Mario Ultra is a fan game for the Wii U. It is a 3D platformer like Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy. It follows New Super Mario Bros U for the main Mario series Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi Villans *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Fake Bowser Jrs *Lemmy *Morton *Larry *Wendy *Iggy *Roy *Ludwig Supporting Cast, Get It *Toad *Yoshi *Mario's friends Enemies New Enemies Items Powers *Super Mushroom *Super Leaf *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Invincibility Star *Balloon Mushroom *Cheep-Cheep Suit *Mini Mushroom *Hammer Flower *Boomerang Flower *White & Gold Leaf *Golden Fire Flower *Statue Leaf (special worlds only) *P-Wing Other Items *+ Clocks (green and blue) *? Blocks *Flying Question Blocks *Used Blocks *Brick Blocks *Power Stars *Grand Stars *Coin Blocks *Donut Lifts *Jump Blocks *Propeller Boxes *Roulette Blocks *Mystery Boxes *Warp Boxes *Rectangular Coin Blocks *Rectangular Note Blocks *Directional Block *Flip Panel *Elevators *Coins *Star Medals *1-Up Mushrooms *Poison Mushrooms *Binoculars *Flagpoles *Checkpoint Flags *Warp Pipes *Green Shells *P-Switches *Goomba Signs, Warp Pipes, and 1-Up Mushroom signs that occasionally provide items when broken. *Crates *Cannons *Red Rings *Red Coins *Switchboards *Rubber Platforms *Assist Blocks *Reversible Platforms *Rainbow Notes *Budder Rings *Platform Blocks *Baddie Boxes *Super Note Blocks *Flying Roulette Blocks *Rocks *Tail Wheels *Question Boxes Worlds Normal Worlds *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World 7 *World 8 *World 9 *World 10 *World 11 *World 12 *World 13 *World 14 *World 15 *World 61 *World 17 *World 18 *World 19 *World 20 *World 21 *World 22 *World 23 *World 24 *World 25 *World 26 *World 27 *World 28 *World 29 *World 30 *World 31 *World 32 *World 33 *World 34 *World 35 *World 36 *World 37 *World 38 *World 39 *World 40 *World 14 *World 42 *World 43 *World 44 *World 45 *World 46 *World 47 *World 48 *World 49 *World 50 *World 51 *World 52 Special Worlds *Special 1 *Special 2 *Special 3 *Special 4 *Special 5 *Special 6 *Special 7 *Special 8 *Special 9 *Special 10 *Special 11 *Special 12 *Special 13 *Special 14 *Special 15 *Special 16 *Special 17 *Special 18 *Special 19 *Special 20 *Special 21 *Special 22 *Special 23 *Special 24 *Special 25 *Special 26 *Special 27 *Special 28 *Special 29 *Special 30 *Special 31 *Special 32 *Special 33 *Special 34 *Special 35 *Special 36 *Special 37 *Special 38 *Special 39 *Special 40 *Special 41 *Special 42 *Special 43 *Special 44 *Special 45 *Special 46 *Special 47 *Special 48 *Special 49 *Special 50 *Special 51 *Special 52 Other *Toad Houses - Red ones work the same way as in Super Mario 3D Land. In green ones, there are 8 boxes, five have 1Ups, two have two 1Ups, the last one has Bowser. Budder ones have your 100th, 200th, 300th, 400th, 500th, and 600th Power Star Prizes. *Mystery Boxes - Mario can go inside them, and they contain various different tasks, such as defeating all the enemies in the box. After completing the tasks, Mario will receive Coins, 1-Up Mushrooms, and/or a Star Medal. Friends via MiiVerse can also send the player Mystery Boxes, which always contain at least one Star Coin. Glitches Beta Elements